


Четыре

by Heimdallll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: У Джей-Джея была больная тяга к Отабеку и странная реакция на алкоголь.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Четыре

**Author's Note:**

> В основе лежит идея о том, что после выпитого ЖЖ затихает и впадает в уныние. А также мое упорство в написании хорошего чак-чака. Я все еще верю, что среди стопицота фанфиков по этим ребятам будет хоть один годный.  
> Доп.предупреждения: постканон, пиздострадания ЖЖ, отаюри в голове ЖЖ, автор не смог в чак-чак, не разбив оладушки, и ему от этого больно.

Джей-Джей прекрасно знал, что пить ему было можно не больше двух бокалов, но все равно на банкете после соревнований с удовольствием мазохиста пропустил три-четыре. Так, ему казалось, он точно не натворит каких-нибудь глупостей, которые натворил бы на слегка хмельную и уж тем более на трезвую голову. А после трех бокалов его действия были радостно предсказуемыми: возьмет следующий и уйдет куда-нибудь в угол, чтобы наблюдать за веселящимися коллегами и страдать. Алкоголь действовал на Джей-Джея престраннейшим образом.   
Всему виной был чертов Отабек Алтын.

А ведь они были знакомы уже давно, и Джей-Джей даже поучаствовал в становлении собственного будущего соперника. Как показала встреча в Барселоне, не только соперника. Тогда его как будто переклинило. Что случилось? Джей-Джей смотрел в хмурое лицо и понимал, что его мысли начинает вести в какие-то странные стороны. Например, что Отабеку идет эта стрижка почти так же, как ему самому, что у него, оказывается, отличное чувство стиля и что мог бы и улыбнуться, не чужие друг другу люди. Но Отабек тогда только отмахнулся и пошел своей дорогой. А потом весь твиттер и фейсбук трещали от фотографий с ним и Юрием Плисецким, уезжающими в закат в буквальном смысле. Казалось бы, какое дело ему, Джей-Джею? А нет, задело, зацепило и защемило глубоко в груди. Тогда он впервые делал что-то мазохистское, связанное с Отабеком: открывал каждый доступный пост в соцсетях и вдумчиво читал. Рыцарь на черном коне спас белокурую принцессу. Романтика. Как сказал бы Юра, ебал он эту романтику.

С тех пор и началось это странное полупомешательство на Отабеке. Джей-Джей прошел все стадии и на финальной разорвал помолвку с Изабеллой, чувствуя себя при этом последней скотиной. Но было бы в сотни раз хуже, если бы он слицемерил. Изабелла была чудесной девушкой, достойной только самого лучшего. Муж, который перед свадьбой втрескался в другого человека, но все равно сделал предложение, под эту категорию никак не попадал. В итоге, он остался один, наедине с собственными безрадостными мыслями, недоумевающими родственниками и глупыми чувствами к человеку, который слишком очевидно любил другого. 

Все с тем же мазохистским удовольствием Джей-Джей спустя два месяца листал инстраграм и лайкал фотки Отабека и Юры, приехавшего к нему в Казахстан. Под особенно болезненными оставлял комментарии и стабильно получал порцию ругательств на английском и русском. Отабек молчал.   
– Джей-Джей, что с тобой происходит? – спросила мама после одной тренировки.  
Джей-Джей пожал плечами, улыбнулся и бежал с поля боя, прикрывшись репетицией. Говорить маме о том, что ее сын страдает от безответной любви, было страшно да и не нужно. Джей-Джей должен был думать о карьере, а не о том, как откроет инстаграм в ожидании новой фотографии своего соперника. Он научился проверять соцсети по расписанию, а не каждую пару минут, еще в первый месяц. 

В следующий раз они увиделись только на Скейт Канада. Джей-Джей только-только закончил отрабатывать дорожку и подъехал к бортику за водой, когда заметил знакомое лицо. В легких резко закончился воздух, будто у него внезапно появилась астма. Отабек, в форме своей команды, медленно осмотрелся и зацепился за взгляд Джей-Джея, который очень надеялся, что сейчас не вывалил прямо перед всем катком свою безобразную одержимость. Надо было бы улыбнуться.

– Эй, Отабек, иди сюда! – замахал он рукой, будто не хотел прямо сейчас распластаться на льду и сдохнуть от счастья.

Джей-Джей не ждал, что тот поведется, но внезапно Отабек махнул рукой в ответ и действительно подошел. На мгновение Джей-Джей закончился. Нужно было вести себя максимально как обычно, но руки подрагивали от желания погладить красиво уложенные волосы. Соберись, Леруа, это можно пережить. Он взял всю свою волю в кулак и почти нормальным голосом спросил:  
– Пришли обкатываться?

– Да, – ответил Отабек и стрельнул глазами в сторону своей располагающейся сборной. 

– Тогда добро пожаловать!

– Спасибо.

Кажется, это было безнадежно. Джей-Джей не знал, что еще сказать, и Отабек не выглядел так, будто хочет еще что-либо слышать. Но он смотрел прямо в глаза, и от этого что-то внутри медленно таяло. 

Пиликнувший в кармане Отабека телефон заставил вздрогнуть их обоих. Едва взглянув на экран, Отабек посветлел лицом и застрочил ответ. Джей-Джей был почти уверен, что знает адресата. Белокурого такого, с нежным лицом и грязным языком. Отабек больше ни на кого на памяти Джей-Джея так не реагировал. 

– Передавай Юрочке привет, – сказал он, забивая очередной гвоздь в крышку своего гроба.

Отабек посмотрел на него исподлобья и кивнул. Джей-Джей все-таки взял бутылку с водой и осушил сразу треть. Ну и ладно, сегодня он все равно больше не сможет ничего тренировать, теперь весь день насмарку. Перед глазами будет стоять хмурое лицо и этот прямой, буквально разбирающий по частям взгляд. 

– Юра тоже передает привет, – сказал Отабек, убирая телефон в карман олимпийки.

– Что, прямо передал?

Отабек дернул уголком губ. Сердце Джей-Джея, кажется, пропустило удар.

– Не совсем. 

Смех вышел неожиданно легким и приятным. Давно такого не получалось. В груди плескалось солнечное тепло, да и вообще день начал казаться не таким уж и серым. Когда Джей-Джей отсмеялся и открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Отабек за ним внимательно наблюдает. Эти темные глаза грозились проплавить в нем огромную дырку. Умел же он устранять соперников еще до начала соревнований. 

Джей-Джей упер руки в бока и глубоко вздохнул.

– Ну, раз пришли уже другие, то мое время вышло.

– Мы сильно тебе помешали? – спросил Отабек.

– А? Да нет, я уже заканчивал, – отмахнулся Джей-Джей и покатился за чехлами.

Отабек должен был уже вернуться к своим, но когда Джей-Джей оказался на твердой земле, он неспешно шел навстречу. Видимо, Бог решил смилостивиться над своим непутевым созданием и подарил немного удачи. Правда он снова достал телефон и что-то написывал Юре (а кому еще?). Но Юра был в кое-то веки дальше, чем Джей-Джей, так что территориальное преимущество сейчас было у него. 

– Вы рано приехали, – сказал он, поравнявшись.

Отабек развернулся, и они медленно двинулись к раздевалке. Телефон снова исчез в кармане.

– Тренер хочет, чтобы мы привыкли.

– Хороший тренер.

– Не жалуюсь.

Уже перед раздевалкой Джей-Джей набрался смелости.

– Фото на память?

Отабек моргнул и вновь достал телефон. Джей-Джею пришлось согнуться в три погибели, чтобы влезть в экран и не испортить себе счастье тупым ракурсом. А еще он совсем обнаглел и позволил себе положить руку на широкое плечо. Получилось сногсшибательно. Во всяком случае, Отабек.

– Скинь мне тогда.

– Хорошо.

В этот день родители за ужином сказали, что рады возвращению прежнего Джей-Джея.

***

Их фотография появилась в инстаграме и набрала бешеное количество лайков. Ошалевший и окрыленным внезапным вниманием, Джей-Джей взял золото. Отабек, не подозревающий о своей в этом помощи, буквально наступал ему на пятки с серебром.

А дальше был банкет, и три бокала шампанского. Джей-Джей стоял у стены, медленно цедя четвертый, не отрывал взгляда от перемещавшегося по залу Отабека, залипал на его руки (как в тот раз, когда он выложил в фотографию своей ладони над диджейским пультом) и раз за разом крутил в голове выступления. Хотелось и было тяжело признаваться, что золота он не заслужил. Не досказал, не дотянул, коснулся льда. Отец говорил, что все было великолепно, и сначала Джей-Джей тоже так считал, но после трех бокалов думал уже иначе. Достойный золота сейчас фотографировался с кем-то на память. От его адских дорожек было просто не оторваться. И прыгал так, что страшно становилось. Артистизма не хватило. Джей-Джей тонул в Отабеке, что тогда, когда наблюдал прокаты, что сейчас, когда он сбросил пиджак и галстук, и несколько черных прядей упало на лоб. 

Джей-Джей прикрыл глаза и отпил еще немного шампанского. Можно было бы дойти до столов с закусками, но тогда пришлось бы покинуть удобное место для наблюдения. Его разрывало от противоречий: хотелось смотреть на Отабека целую вечность и хотелось уйти куда подальше, потому что скоро они разъедутся, и все вернется на круги своя. Шаг назад Джей-Джей уже сделал, когда решил напиться и вывести себя из строя, чтобы ненароком не полезть к Отабеку. Наверное, стоит начать писать ему в фейсбуке. Если получится, они снова смогут стать приятелями.  
Джей-Джей смотрел на лопающиеся в шампанском пузырьки, поэтому дернулся, когда в поле зрения появилась смуглая рука, обхватила бокал и настойчиво потянула на себя. 

– Тебе уже хватит.

Он поднял голову и с отстраненным удивлением наблюдал, как расслабленный и тоже слегка захмелевший Отабек отставляет бокалы, свой и его, на ближайший стол, а затем прислоняется к стене рядом. Так, что их плечи соприкасаются. Джей-Джея тут же обдает жаром, но гораздо больше его волнует не это, а то, что Отабек здесь забыл. Для чего Джей-Джей так старательно избегал его весь банкет? 

– Это уголок грусти. Что ты здесь делаешь? – усмехнулся он.

Отабек скрестил руки на груди.

– Может, я тоже грущу.

По золоту и Юре, волновавшемуся за него где-то далеко в России. Джей-Джей еще несколько раз повторил это про себя и залип на длинноносом профиле. Отабек молча разглядывал толпу и, кажется, не собирался никуда уходить. А Джей-Джей послал все свои решения куда подальше и приготовился брать от ситуации все. Небольшое движение, и их плечи вжались друг в друга. Отабек отреагировал брошенным косым взглядом, да и только. Джей-Джей немедленно одурел от вседозволенности. Кажется, все-таки четвертый бокал сыграл с ним дурную шутку, потому что хотелось творить именно те глупости, от которых он должен был спасти. Например, поправить выбившиеся пряди, погладить широкое запястье под манжетой или провести пальцем по уху. А есть быть совсем наглым, то и поцеловать, хотя бы в щеку. Правда после такого можно получить по лицу, но Джей-Джею уже, кажется, было плевать. Он благополучно упал на самое дно. 

– Прекрати.

Голос у Отабека был почему-то глухой. Джей-Джей хотел переспросить, что именно ему нужно прекратить, фантазировать или касаться, а потом до него дошло. Возможно, он сошел с ума, но дно было достигнуто, и терять было нечего.

– Прости, но это технически невозможно. И если ты не заметил, я смотрю на тебя весь банкет.

– Я заметил, – сказал Отабек и вскинул голову. – Поэтому и прошу.

Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся и развел руками. Он грелся в этом жгучем взгляде.

– Ничем не могу помочь.

– Как мне это понимать? – совсем тихо спросил Отабек.

Джей-Джей занес молоток над последним гвоздем в свой гроб.

– Как хочешь. Я смотрю на тебя уже больше часа и не собираюсь останавливаться.

Отабек резко отвернулся к залу, о чем-то усиленно размышляя. Джей-Джей его не торопил и с болезненным любопытством следил за тем, как его рука медленно поднимается. Но кулака и боли не было. Большая ладонь замерла на уровне предплечья и после недолгого колебания обхватила запястье Джей-Джея. Он поднял глаза на лицо все еще упорно смотрящего в другую сторону Отабека. Что, не при людях? А почему не за плечо? Можно не нежничать и не жалеть ничьи чувства.

– Пойдем, – сказал Отабек и потянул его в сторону выхода.

– Только давай не по лицу.

Отабек, не останавливаясь, обернулся к нему и посмотрел, как на идиота. 

– Я не собираюсь тебя бить.

Джей-Джей растерялся.

– А что тогда?

Отабек потянул на себя дверь и замер на пороге.

– Гулять. Куда у вас принято ходить на свидания?


End file.
